


Understanding

by katiebour



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-16
Updated: 2011-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebour/pseuds/katiebour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver likes boys, and Leandra is furious when she finds out.  She decides to leave his punishment to Garrett.  Garrett, however, understands exactly what Carver is going through.</p><p>Sibling love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put this on DeviantArt, since I'm already courting the banhammer by posting explicit stuff there. But I suppose I'll own up to it here :D
> 
> Garrett’s tales are based on the Sacred Band of Thebes:
> 
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sacred_Band_of_Thebes
> 
> Also this is my first slash, so forgive any errors in details. I don't have the requisite parts to feel these things firsthand (although if I did... :D)

  


Carver felt like his cheeks were on fire.  He continued to look down at the toes of his boots,  _anything_ to keep from looking at his mother.

“ _What_ were you thinking?” She bawled out for the third time, and he just shook his head.

Scuffed toes, worn leather.  He’d lost the left buckle long ago, but they were still comfortable-

“Peaches this, and Peaches that, and all along you were sneaking around behind my back with that  _boy!_ ”  Leandra’s voice quavered, and Carver hoped that she wouldn’t start crying.  Again.

Her work-roughened hands grabbed his shoulders, shook him, once- he looked up, agog.  Mother was going to  _shake_ him?  “I could’ve understood if it was a girl, Carver, at least a girl- but not-”

“Well, it’s  _not!_ ” he burst out, unable to contain his anger, his shame any longer.  “I like who I like, and I like  _boys_ , and Edric-” Carver bit off the sob that threatened to escape.

Edric would probably never speak to him again.

Her hands dropped away as if his shoulders were molten- as if he were  _dirty, filthy_ -

She whirled away from him.  “I won’t discuss this with you any longer,” she said, voice gone cold with rage or disgust or some other emotion, Carver wasn’t sure.  “Just wait until your brother gets home.”

“It’s none of Garrett’s business who I like!” Carver said, voice raising with frightened defiance.  “He’s barely three years older than I!”

“He is your brother and the head of  _this_ household, Maker rest your father, and you  _will_ listen to him.”  Leandra walked out of the main room of their home, door slamming behind her, and Carver slumped into a plainly decorated wooden chair.

Just what he needed, an awkward discussion of unconventional,  _private_ preferences with his insufferable older brother.

Carver put his face in his hands.

********************************************************************************************************

The last of the noises had died away hours earlier- Mother had taken Bethany, telling him in a strained voice through his bedroom door that they were going to stay with Aunt Miriam and Tamra for a few days.

 _Just long enough for Garrett to beat the faggot out of me, no doubt,_ Carver thought with a rare bit of gallows humor.

His brother had been due a leave of absence from the King’s Army this past week, and they’d been expecting him to arrive any day now.

Carver lay on his bed and let the emotional exhaustion take him over.  Within moments, he was drifting off.

********************************************************************************************************

He sat bolt upright at the familiar voice booming through the house.  A quick glance out the window showed that it was fully night, now.

“Halloo the house!” Garrett called, the clank of armor audible in the darkness.  

“In here,” Carver replied, reluctantly, and within a few moments the man himself was framed in the door.

“Well-met, lazy little brother,” Garrett drawled.  “Where are Mother and Beth?”

Carver flopped back down the bed, turning his back to his brother.  “Staying with Miriam and Tamra so that you can beat me to a bloody pulp.”

Silence at his back.  “And what, precisely, am I supposed to beat you for, brother mine?” came the quizzical reply.

Carver waved a hand.  “I’m sure Mother’s left you a tear-stained letter somewhere.   _I_ don’t particularly feel like discussing it,” he said with slightly snotty satisfaction.

Garrett huffed then turned and walked down the hall and into the main area, the sound of flint and steel audible as he lit a candle.

More clinking and jangling-  _Taking off his armor, no doubt-_ and then finally a rustling of paper.

“One tear-stained letter, as promised,” Garrett called out, and then- silence.

Carver squeezed his eyes shut, and waited.

Silence.

The paper rustled again, then silence.

A pair of bare feet padded down the hallway.

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it now,” Carver said, voice strained with misery and fear.  

Garrett was built like a statue, and he carried the weight of his armor as if it were paper instead of steel.  He moved like a cat and despite Carver’s own not-inconsiderable build from hours of chopping wood and working in the fields, he was quite certain that Garrett could easily kill him with his bare hands.

“I’m not going to kill you,” came the quiet reply from the doorway.  “Despite what Mother thinks, you haven’t consigned yourself or this house to the Void just for playing with someone else’s dick.”

Carver felt tears prick at his eyelids, and he tried to take in a deep breath.  Sympathy, from, of all the unexpected places, his mouthy, obnoxious older brother?

Bare feet padded in the room, and the bedframe creaked as Garrett sat on the edge of the bed.  One roughened hand patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, and that was all it took before Carver started to shake.

“M-mother hates me,” he gritted out on one sobbing breath, and drawing in another he continued, “And I-I don’t care about the fucking Chantry- I liked Edric, and he l-liked me-”

********************************************************************************************************

The bed creaked and a strong arm came around him.  Carver turned around to see his older brother looking at him with sympathy and no little measure of affection, and Carver could feel his expression breaking as the sobs began to well up.  He buried his face in his brother’s leather jerkin, and as an arm drew soothing circles on his back,  he cried for the first time in years.

Garrett’s low, rumbling rumbling voice murmured incomprehensible, soothing noises as Carver cried.  His sobs slowly subsiding into hiccups, he felt drained, relieved, and held in the circle of his brother’s embrace, safe.

Carver lay back, reluctantly letting go of the warm, soothing presence, and the arm at his back came around, between them, tilting his chin up.

“Better?” Garrett asked with a crooked smile.

Carver grabbed a corner of the worn blanket and scrubbed at his face, wiping away the tears and sniffling inconspicuously to try and control his nose.  He nodded.

Garrett leaned back on the bed, putting his arms behind his head and sighing.  “Mother’s from Kirkwall, and she’s never said much about it but you know she was nobility of sorts.”

Carver nodded, then realizing that Garrett wasn’t looking at him, let out a noise of assent.

“Nobles have odd ideas, I think, about how people should act and behave and  _be_ , all the time, and if you’re not then you just pretend like you are in polite company.  You wouldn’t believe some of the things I’ve heard about Cailan.”

Carver snickered.  “Some people say things about him in Lothering, too- five years married and no children?”

Garrett shrugged his shoulders.  “In any case, there are plenty of shield-mated men and women serving in the army, and no one thinks the less of them for it.  Fierce is the man whose mate is threatened on the battlefield,” he chuckled, then continued.  

“In Mother’s world, a man who loves another man can’t produce any heirs, and it makes him less of a man in the sight of his peers.  Add in the occasional bits of Chantry dogma that can be twisted around to condemn anything that you please and I’m not surprised that she reacted like that.  It doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you, Carver, she just doesn’t know how to deal with it.”

“But- what am I supposed to do?” Carver asked, tone bitter.  “Throw myself at girls even if I don’t like them?  Ignore the glances of someone that I might actually like just because my mother wouldn’t like it?”

Garrett turned on his side, facing Carver.  “Just be discreet,” he said, seriously.  “If you have some coin, take a room at an inn outside of town, instead of fumbling around behind a barn in broad daylight.  If it turns into something more than just a bit of sex, let me know, and we’ll figure out how to break it to Mother.”

“ _Break_ it to Mother?” Carver repeated, petulantly.  “If I love someone I’m not going to  _break_ it to anyone- I refuse to be bloody ashamed for who I love.”

Garrett sighed.  “You’re not the only one in this family in that particular pickle, little brother, but go easy on Mother-”

Carver laughed.  “Brother, Beth makes eyes at all the male Templars when they’re not looking.”

Garrett bit his lip, and suddenly Carver realized-

“Andraste’s great flaming bosom, my brother, the noble scion of the Hawke family, has a taste for cock?”

Garrett’s eyes crinkled at the corners.  “Well, I’m not that exclusive, but let’s just say that I recognize the charms of both men and women, hmm?”  

Carver started laughing, a tinge of hysteria creeping into his tone.  “Oh, Maker, and Mother expected you to  _punish_ me-” he couldn’t contain his relief, or the laugh that built and built-

Garrett chuckled.  “Like I said, little brother, discretion, discretion.”  He smoothed away the tracks of tears on Carver’s face with one callused thumb, then brushed a brotherly kiss over Carver’s forehead.

Borne of a sudden impulse, Carver wrapped an arm around Garrett and hugged him tight.  Tilting his head up, he laid a smacking kiss on Garrett’s lips.  He’d meant it in fun, truly, but as Garrett’s body went rigid, Carver realized two things:

Garrett’s lips were full, and soft, and his body warm, muscled, and aroused.

He gasped against Garrett’s mouth as his hip came in contact with a sudden, delicious hardness.

********************************************************************************************************

Carver pulled his head back.  Garrett drew in a breath and closed his eyes, waiting for the condemnation that was sure to come.  Seconds ticked by, and finally Carver said, in a small voice:

“Garrett?”

Garrett sighed.  “I’m sorry, Carver,” he said in a roughened voice.  “It’s just- Maker, I don’t know.  My last lover left over a month ago, and I haven’t had anyone to talk to in ages, and I- it just happened.  I’m sorry.”

Carver moved his thigh, slightly, rubbing up against that firmness.  A slight blush bloomed in his cheeks as Garrett’s eyes snapped open, locking on his face.

“ _What_ are you doing?” he gasped.

Carver shrugged.  “I don’t know... Maker, Garrett, does it hurt anyone?  If you and I want to, is it wrong?”

Garrett groaned as Carver pressed up against him, body to body.  “You’re my  _brother_ , Carver,” he said, desperately.

“And you’ve got a cockstand for your  _brother_ , Garrett,” Carver replied, implacably, before impulsively leaning up to press his lips to Garrett’s.

Garrett sighed at the inexpert kiss, his body relaxing, just slightly, before he rolled over onto Carver.

Carver let out an  _oof_ as he found himself pinned to the bed, Garrett’s bulk crushing the air out of him, Garrett’s-  _Oh, Maker, yes,_ he thought, and wrapped his arms around that broad back, rubbing himself shamelessly through the thin material of his breeches against that hot, thick length.

Garrett grinned down at him, that familiar cocky smile taking on a new intimacy as he propped his weight on his arms.  “Mmmm, eager, aren’t you,” he murmured, before bending down to nip at Carver’s ear, trailing lips and tongue down his neck.

“Maker, Garrett,  _yes_ , ” Carver gasped.  He ran his hands up that long back, tugging that damnable jerkin up until he could glide his hands up that long, muscled back.  He brought his hands down again, enjoying the play of skin and muscles underneath his hands, and as Garrett sucked and licked at his neck Carver tugged at his brother’s belt.

“Off, please,” he whispered, roughly.

Garrett laid a last kiss on Carver’s neck before pushing himself up to a kneeling position between Carver’s legs.  Some last vestige of uncertainty played on his face.

“Carver, are you sure...” his voice trailed off.  In answer, Carver reached down to pull his own tunic over his head, struggling briefly with it before tossing it aside.  Garrett’s eyes played over his broad chest, the light dusting of curling hair that ran in a vee from his navel up to his collarbone, the pink of his nipples.  Carver watched in triumph as Garrett licked his lips, fingers twitching as if to run over the planes of that exposed chest.

Garrett’s eyes met Carver’s, and at the look of cocky arrogance on the younger man’s face, Garrett laughed.  He pulled the jerkin over his head in one smooth movement, then raised an eyebrow at Carver with a cocky grin of his own.

 _Here_ was the body of a warrior, the body of a man who wore heavy armor and swung a sword for a living.  It wasn’t that he was overly muscled- Carver had seen a passing troupe of performers once, and the Strong Man had struck ridiculous poses, showing off the oiled planes of an exaggerated physique where every curve was a muscle.

Garrett, in contrast, was spare and lean, without extra bulk or muscles in ridiculous places.  He had a strong, built torso without an ounce of fat, the lines of his shoulders and arms delineated clearly without being absurd.  He had very fine, dark hair lightly furring his upper chest, a slightly heavier trail leading from mid-abdomen to the belt of his pants.  His skin was tanned, nipples flat and dark pink, and Carver felt his breath stutter in his chest.

“Like what you see, my lad?” Garrett grinned, and Carver could only look at him and nod.  Garrett sat back on the bed, unfolding long legs over the side of the bunk, and made quick work of his trews and smalls before turning back to Carver.  Strong, callused fingers unbuckled Carver’s belt, and without ceremony Garrett pulled off belt, breeches and smalls with a series of small tugs, casting them aside.

********************************************************************************************************

Kneeling between Carver’s legs, Garrett ran practiced hands lightly up Carver’s thighs, rough fingers skimming over abdomen and chest before he leaned down for a long, slow kiss.

Carver had  _never_ been kissed like this- it was like a drug, the press of their bodies, hands caressing and touching, lips teasing, tongues lapping, sucking.  Garrett moved his hips slowly, skillfully, rubbing his cock against Carver’s, his forearms beneath Carver’s shoulders, cradling his head as he deepened the kiss.  

Carver stroked his back, helpless before the onslaught, his body bucking slightly in time with Garrett’s as fingers curled in his hair.  He lay back, unable to hold back a soft moan as Garrett pulled up to his knees, bending down to run his tongue over a pink nipple, licking and lapping and sucking.  His hand gripped the bedsheets as Garrett moved down further, holding him down as he brushed kisses and licked down the length of Carver’s torso.  Carver squirmed and tried not to laugh as Garrett’s beard tickled his belly.

Garrett raised his head.  “Everything all right?” he asked, softly.

“It’s just- your beard,” Carver said, then let out a surprised laugh as Garrett rubbed his chin along Carver’s stomach.

“Ah,” Garrett said, smirking slightly and repeating the motion before moving lower.  When strong hands pushed his thighs apart, Carver sucked in a breath- he and Edric had kissed, and touched, teased some, but  _never_ -

And then Garrett’s warm mouth was licking the junction of his thighs, jaw brushing Carver’s stiff cock as the soft sucking and licking sounds filled the room.  Hands slid under Carver’s hips, cradling his buttocks, and Carver tilted his head back, eyes closed, one hand fisting in the sheets and the other on Garrett’s forearm as that talented mouth moved _lower-_

Carver groaned as a tongue lapped at the base of his cock before moving down to his balls, sucking, pulling lightly.   _Maker, it felt so-_

And then a hand closed over his length, stroking languidly once, twice, before guiding the head into that talented mouth.  Carver let out a low cry, and after a few moments of feeling that warm, wet heat, it pulled away.  “Carver, look at me.”

Carver raised his head up, opening his eyes and looked down to the incredible sight of his brother’s mouth around the head of his cock.  Their eyes met, and with an almost coquettish grace Garrett pulled back, letting Carver drink in the sight of that hand on the base of his cock, those lips encircling him, before closing his eyes and settling to the task at hand.  Carver watched for a few moments more, but when that warm, wet mouth moved down, taking more and more of him inside, Carver lay back, closed his eyes, and gave himself up to the sensation.

His soft, breathy moans gave way to another low cry as Garrett took the entire length in his mouth and throat, holding for a moment before pulling back up to lick and suck at the head of Carver’s cock.  “Brother- I’m close-” Carver gasped out, and Garrett understood, pulling his mouth away, returning to the gentle nibbles and kisses on the inside of Carver’s thigh.

********************************************************************************************************

Garrett moved back up, catlike, over Carver’s body before sinking down for another of those drugging kisses, his hand moving behind Carver’s neck, then pulling his other hand up to cradle his head, fingers and thumb rubbing his hair affectionately.  Garrett’s mouth tasted slightly different, saltier, and Carver realized with a shock he was tasting himself in Garrett’s mouth.  Garrett pulled his mouth away to whisper, softly, “Love you,” before moving back in to recapture Carver’s lips with his own.  

Carver ran his hands along Garrett’s flank, angling his hips up and wrapping his legs around Garrett’s thighs- anything to get closer, to feel that incredible press of bodies, of muscle, sweat pooling between them as cocks rubbed and lips tangled.  Garrett broke the kiss to lick at Carver’s neck, his breath coming faster as his hand gripped Carver’s hair possessively.

Carver tried to reciprocate, skimming his teeth along Garrett’s exposed neck, and was pleased to hear his brother’s breath stutter.  Garrett pulled away, then, laying a kiss on Carver’s chest before pulling to a kneeling position between Carver’s legs.  Carver looked at him in confusion.

“What-” his brother’s arms snaked around his thighs, and with a slight grunt, Garrett pulled Carver’s hips flush with his erection, pressing against the line of Carver’s ass.  “You’re mine, little brother,” he growled, and pushing Carver’s calves towards his head lifted that ass high in the air before bending down and pressing his mouth to the soft pucker of flesh.

Carver let out a gasp of surprise- he’d never imagined- his thought stopped there and all he could do was writhe and feel that hot mouth, tongue pressing in to kiss him in that most intimate of places.  Garrett began to lick upwards, pulling back to spit a bit of moisture into him before leaning down for another plundering with his tongue.  He licked upwards to Carver’s balls, and whatever doubts Carver had had about having a mouth  _there_ disappeared.

“Garrett,” he gasped out, “Garrett.”  He couldn’t think of anything else to say, but his brother’s low growl of approval and that  _tongue_ silenced any further words.  Strong hands gripped his buttocks, and Garrett pulled away long enough to say, in a tone that brooked no argument, “Touch yourself for me.”

Carver moved a hand between his thighs and gave his cock a few quick pumps- not that he needed it, really, everything felt so  _good_ .  Garrett pulled his cheeks open, spitting again into that hole before moving in to spread it with his tongue.  He pumped the tip of his tongue in and out of Carver, making the younger man squirm and groan before moving to kiss one cheek.  A light slap landed on that cheek, and with a smile, Garrett said, “I take it you liked that.”

Carver could only groan in response.

Garrett moved down for a few more licks before pulling Carver’s ass back down to the bed.  He began to slide his own cock along that wet, sensitive flesh, the head of his cock brushing up against Carver’s balls while the shaft sat against that soft pucker.  Garrett licked his lips, then said, clearly, “I’m going to fuck you, Carver, first with my fingers and then with my cock.  You’ve never been fucked before, have you?”

He waited.

“I’ve never-” Carver managed, and Garrett nodded.  “But I want you.”

Garrett smiled, then moved to Carver’s side, his head level with Carver’s chest.  He pulled Carver’s thigh between his own, pushing his other thigh to the side, spreading him wide.  He put two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva, then moved his hand down between Carver’s legs.  As the first finger penetrated, slowly, rigid and deeper than Garrett’s tongue had gone, Carver leaned his head back and moaned.  It felt-  _odd_ , intrusive, and even slick his body struggled to push it out.

Garrett leaned on his elbow, putting his hand comfortingly on Carver’s shoulder, and said, softly, “Relax and touch yourself, for me.”

Carver reached down a hand to stroke his rapidly softening cock, then  _gasped_ as that finger touched- something.

Something that made his toes curl and all the blood rush from his head as he leaned his head back and moaned.

********************************************************************************************************

Garrett grinned and leaned his head down to lave at one nipple, pumping that finger in and out, brushing occasionally against that spot.

When a second finger joined the first, Carver simply gave up and leaned back, hand working his cock as his brother moved those fingers faster, harder.

“You look so good like that that-” Garrett said, watching Carver’s face, mouth slack, “So hot and tight for me, Carver.”

Garrett bent down over Carver’s body, and Carver’s hand stilled as he felt that hot, wet mouth close over his cock again.  It was so good- the fingers, pressing, pumping, the soft sucking sounds as Garrett tongued his head before taking the shaft in his mouth, and he felt himself hardening, tensing, balls drawing up as he gasped out “I’m going to come-”

And then he did, crying out with each spasm, Garrett sucking and swallowing as he spilled his seed.  His body tensed around those gently pumping fingers, the soft glide of lips and tongue too much, too much as he shook with release.  “Oh, Maker,” he gasped, and Garrett smiled, moving up to kiss the side of Carver’s torso, fingers slowing.  Garrett moved one hand behind Carver’s neck, pulling him up for another slow, languid kiss before pulling out his fingers.

They lay like that for a few long moments, Carver enjoying the taste of his seed in his brother’s mouth, basking in the warm, affectionate afterglow as they kissed.  “Garrett,” he said, shakily when they stopped for breath, “that was- amazing.”

His brother grinned at him, and Carver felt a wave of love wash over him.  He’d always loved his brother, idolized him, followed him around, and when he’d been pushed away by the older boy, been told to go back home and help Mother, or play with Beth, he’d just been that much more determined to  _show_ Garrett that he was worth something.

Now they were equals, lovers, and Carver realized he’d never been so happy.  “I love you,” he whispered, quietly.

“I know,” Garrett said, then smiled his usual incorrigible grin.  “Care to show me how much?”

Carver quirked an eyebrow at him, and Garrett knelt next to his head.  Carver looked at the thick, hard cock, and reaching out a hand, tentatively encircled the base of it.  “Watch your teeth,” Garrett said, and then leaned back, sitting on his heels as Carver pulled the head into his mouth.

Carver had never had another man’s cock in his mouth before; he probed the velvety head with his tongue, moving his mouth up and down along the shaft as Garrett moaned.  

“Carver- ah, that’s so good-”  Hands threaded in his hair, and as he encircled the head with his tongue, Garrett’s hips moved slightly.  “Suck it,” he groaned, and Carver complied.  After a few moments more, his jaw was beginning to cramp at the unexpected strain, and pulling away, he licked the head, enjoying the slightly salty wetness that dripped from Garrett’s cock.

Garrett rubbed one hand along his cheek, then moved behind his jaw to massage the tense muscles.  “Never sucked a cock before, little brother?” Garrett asked, rhetorically, and Carver nodded.

Garrett bent down to kiss him, then whispered, “I love knowing I’m the only man who’s had their cock in your mouth, Carver.”  He kissed him again, thoroughly, possessively, before moving to cover Carver’s body with his own.  He pulled Carver’s hips up, and with one hand moved to guide the head of his slick cock into Carver’s warm body, pressing slowly, inexorably inside.

Carver bent his head back at the feeling of the thick, hot shaft pressing into him.  “Relax,” Garrett whispered, and kept pushing, slowly, until he was finally inside.  Carver put a hand on Garrett’s chest, biting his lip at the slow burn as he stretched, was filled.  “Garrett,” he moaned, as his brother began to move in long, slow strokes.

********************************************************************************************************

Garrett moved down for a soft, slow kiss, then putting his arms on either side of Carver’s legs, pushing his legs back, pressed deep-  _Oh, Maker, so deep,_ Carver thought, then there were no words, only gasps and moans, Carver’s mouth agape as he felt the rub of that thick, hard cock, taking him, filling him.  He bit his lip, and Garrett, watching him, slowed.  “Are you all right?” he asked, panting slightly.  

“Don’t stop,” Carver whispered, putting up one hand, rubbing Garrett’s beard with his thumb and fingers.  Garrett bent down, lips moving from Carver’s cheek to his neck as he pressed him into the mattress, pace gradually picking up, his breath hot in Carver’s ear.

Garrett began to move faster, faster, and Carver groaned.  “So hard-” he gritted out, “So full-”

Garrett wrapped his hands around Carver’s shoulders, to his brother’s surprise, and  _lifted,_ and rolled, and within a few moments, Carver found himself sitting atop his brother, legs to either side of Garrett’s torso.  Then Garrett’s hips were moving, beneath him, filling and rubbing him in an entirely new way, and Carver put a hand out for the bed, Garrett’s thigh,  _anything_ to hold onto as Garrett fucked him.  Garrett wrapped his hands around Carver’s knees, sliding back to hold his hips as he fucked, harder, faster.

The sounds of slapping flesh, panting, and their mingled cries of pleasure filled the air, Carver leaning his head back.  He’d never imagined, in his wildest dreams, that it could be so good, and as he looked back down at Garrett with wonder, the other man’s arms came around him, holding him, kissing him before sitting up and rolling his back down towards the stuffed straw mattress.

“Hold yourself up on your arms,” Garrett ordered, a bead of sweat running down his temple as he lifted Carver, sitting back on his heels and holding Carver on his hips.  Carver leaned back, feeling Garrett’s strong arms on his back, holding him up, unable to hold back his moans as Garrett fucked him, harder.  He slowed, then, and leaning in bent to kiss Carver’s chest, sucking at a nipple as he moved slowly, letting Carver feel every inch as he slid out then pushed slowly back in.     
  
They moved together, Garrett watching Carver’s face as he moaned.  “You like having a cock inside you, little brother,” he gasped, and Carver simply looked at him, mouth agape with pleasure.  Garrett moved in for another kiss, then whispered, “Answer me.  Do- you- like- this?”  He punctuated every word with a thrust of his hips.  “Yes,” Carver nearly sobbed, his own cock half-hard again as he rode Garrett.

Garrett slowed, then pulled out, laying Carver on the bed.  “Turn over,” he ordered, voice rough, and Carver obeyed, hearing Garrett spit into his hand and rub his cock before pressing in again.  

Carver groaned as every press of that hard cock pushed him into the mattress, Garrett’s legs on either side of his, that delicious pressure and the sounds of their lovemaking filling his senses.  Garrett’s arm came underneath his neck, the other arm snaking under Carver’s own to embrace him as Garrett bent to kiss him, moving faster, harder as Garrett sped up his thrusts.  “Carver-” Garrett’s voice came from behind him, “ _Carver-_ ”

And then his brother was gasping, crying out his release as he came.

He slumped on Carver, and they both rested for a bit heartbeats slowing, breath evening out.  Garrett pulled out, slowly, and rolled Carver over before climbing possessively on him.  They kissed, slowly, Garrett putting both of his arms over Carver’s head, resting his weight on his elbows as he cradled the younger man.

“Consider yourself- punished,” Garrett said, and they both started to laugh.

  



End file.
